


I Will Always Love You

by MilaBby



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Depressed JJ, F/M, au i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilaBby/pseuds/MilaBby
Summary: "Strange, isn't it?  A person so confident forcing himself to smile.  But life takes unexpected turns.  Some for the better, and some for the worse.  But there's always more to come.  You don't know it, but there is.  As for Isabella, she was willing to face anything for him.  To sacrifice everything."





	

**Author's Note:**

> JJ went from the King to a poor depressed soul...  
> And then I made him force himself to smile...  
> What is wrong with me?

The sun had barely touched the sky the first time they met. The clouds sailed across the sky like a sailor's boat. The sun rose, freeing itself from the darkness. Rustling leaves danced, carried by the light breeze. And the haze was then broken. But it was not broken in a grim manner. Two young children ran through the morning, laughing. Their presences seemed to grace the scene. The first was thirteen years old, and he led the other, guiding her along the winding path. The other was twelve, laughing as she followed the first. There was no doubt they were linked. Not through blood, however. They were simply the best of friends. One could not bear to be without the other, and that was how it had always been. As the hours went on, they began to tire. And they sat, happily chatting the day away. Then, one of them asked a rather odd question, startling them both. The birds silenced themselves, as if yearning to listen. The wind blew softly, the intensity fading.

"When we grow up, let's get married, okay?" It was the girl who had asked, her eyes full of hope and determination. They shone like stars in the magnificent sky. And the boy nodded, a grin appearing on his face. There was no denying it, nor had they been running towards this moment. It was destiny. Fate had brought them to this moment. They both knew it right away.

"Of course!" The reply was all the two needed to hear. Now, they were merely children, always fantasizing and dreaming beyond reality. But this was real. It felt strong. It felt beautiful. This bond would hold out. They wouldn't let this burning romance die out. She had swore to him, and he had done the same. But life can take its turns. Many earned through hardships, yet some through surprises. Little did they know how many surprises could occur.

Several months after their promise had been made, the two sat in the same park, chatting yet again. This was routine. Even if they didn't want it to happen, it did. Not that they ever complained about it. Then, the girl stood. A smile on her face, her eyes bright, she ran onto the path. Gesturing for her friend to follow, she ran, leading him.

"Come, my king," she smiled, laughing. He did the same, catching up quickly. The leaves fell around them, like a autumn-colored runway. And the next thing they knew, it was gone. She lay, gasping in panic, her eyes wide. Then, she grinned as a tear slipped down her cheek. "Please don't forget me." Taking in another breath, her eyes closed. "You will always be my king." And with that, he couldn't hear her anymore. The boy placed a hand on hers, choking back a cry. As he ran his fingers through her beautiful hair, she felt lost to him. It would be so simple to just forget. Forget it all. Forget the promise. Forget her.

When the sun chased away the moon, the young man sighed. Heading down the park path, he strolled leisurely towards the ice rink. As he looked across the street, he saw a girl. She looked familiar. But no other memory came. Ignoring the continuous thoughts of her, he continued to walk. He had no recollection of this young woman. It was surely just a coincidence.

"JJ!" That voice. It was just as familiar as her appearance. But still no recollection. Not a single thought. "My king!" That tone. That phrase. King. My king. He turned, the leaves falling around him. And sure enough, she was there. Her bright eyes were full of happiness and admiration. "I can only pray you have remembered your promise to me." That was it. It was like a magic spell that triggered his memory to react ever so quickly. And then they were in each other's arms, tears falling to the ground. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you," she smiled. But he did know. Days, months, years, even. It had been so long. But no longer did they have to wait. The time was now.

Quite some time had passed since they had been reunited. The woman sat, her hand on the man's shoulder. Neither had to look at the Grand Prix scoreboards to know that he was last.

"You have not disappointed me, JJ," she murmured soothingly, taking notice of the tears in his eyes. Anxiety was a cruel thing. After all, it had done this to her king. "If you need to cry, go ahead. I know you're sad." To her surprise, the man shook his head. He forced a smile, though he could barely manage it.

"I'm not sad," he told her, facing away. She stood. This strange feeling. Was it fear? Empathy?

"JJ, please don't do this again." Pausing, she wiped away a tear. "You don't need to pretend that nothing's wrong. I've told you this before." To her dismay, her pleas did no justice. "You're not fooling me this way." He was already on his way out. "Please don't..." No response. The man felt horrible, he really did. But it didn't matter. If someone where to see this pain, he wasn't sure what would result of it. Smile through the rain. Hold a smile. Deceive with a smile. And beneath all the lies, he was there. His real self. And he was screaming for help. He no longer desired to be the king. He just wanted her help. It was all he ever really wanted.

Strange, isn't it? A person so confident forcing himself to smile. But life takes unexpected turns. Some for the better, and some for the worse. But there's always more to come. You don't know it, but there is. As for Isabella, she was willing to face anything for him. To sacrifice everything.

What JJ was feeling, it was painful. Hate, anger, disappointment. That was all there was to it. He hated himself. He was angry with himself. He was disappointed in himself. He had screwed up the Finals after bragging about his chances for so long. That wasn't the worst of it. Even more, he had promised Isabella that they would get married when he won. The sky was grey. It seemed to be about to rain. And then he felt someone's warm grasp on his shoulder.

"JJ!" It was her. "I know your pain, JJ. I've felt it before as well. But it's okay to cry." The man looked away, staring at the cloudy sky. "I'm hear for you. I always have been." And like a magic charm, the two began to cry. There was no clear reason. It could have been a mix of the Prix results, or it could be what Isabella had said. Whatever the case, it seemed to effectively work. The rain covering their tears, they sat in the rain. The noisy drops fell around then, drowning out the sound of crying.

When the rain stopped, the pair's sorrow seemed to fade as the gloomy weather had. And they smiled. Running down the stone path, they laughed. And the sky began to brighten. The memories this place brought were truly beautiful. The sun had barely touched the sky the as he pulled out a ring.


End file.
